Step out of Line
by NewPaladin
Summary: Modern AU. Things change for Mirania when she recruits a new member, an ex-soldier named Asthar, for her environmentalist organisation, "Protect Lazulis". A Slice of Life story about the relationship between the activist and the veteran.
1. Chapter 1

Yass, the first three scenes of the Last Story AU! Weeeee. I've come to love it so fucking much. 3 Postings will probably be random. At the moment, I'm very inspired, but that doesn't mean much for me. 8D However, I have generally planned out how this thing will go and end. And yes, there will be Asthar/Mirania eventually. As always, the first scene always sound awkward: beginnings are always the hardest. Well, enjoy 3

* * *

"I can't believe you managed to talk me into this," Yurick mumbled under his breath. Zael smiled at him and handed a passing couple a brochure.

"Come on, it's not that bad. And it's for a good cause." Yurick continued to grumble, glaring at the passer-bys. "Stop scaring them off." Zael nudged him in the side with his elbow. "Mirania spent much time on making these." He waved the brochures in front of Yurick's face, who slapped them away. Zael shrugged, smiling, and walked over to a woman looking over their little booth.

Yurick sighed, annoyed. He was tempted to sneak away; he had better things to do than handing out pamphlets about 'Saving our Environment'.

"Yurick, where's your smile?"

He startled and whirled around. "Mirania, don't sneak up on me!" He crossed his arms and glared at her.

She smiled in return and tilted her head to the side. "It's such a nice, sunny day. How can you be so crotchety?"

Yurick only sighed and shook his head; she wouldn't understand that some people didn't like bothering unsuspecting passer-bys about protection of the environment. "How long do I have to stay?"

"Until dinner," Mirania answered instantly. He groaned loudly. Suddenly, though, Yurick had an idea.

"Can I buy myself free?" Mirania blinked surprised. "How about a big box of fried noodles? Or a pizza? Ice cream?"

Mirania licked her lips. "Hm, you're a tough negotiator." Yurick smirked. "Okay, bring me all of them and I'll let you go."

"All three?" Yurick asked incredulously. She nodded. Groaning loudly again, he threw his hands in the air. "Alright, alright." He pushed his pamphlets into her hands and walked away.

Mirania sighed, smiling. Her stomach had been growling for at least an hour now. Thank the heavens for Yurick's impatience. Sorting the brochures in her hand, she looked around for someone to approach.

The square she had picked out for her small campaign was oddly deserted for a Saturday. Maybe most people were using the good weather for an outing in the countryside. Mirania frowned; how could they be so ignorant? How could they not see how they were destroying the forest they loved to hike in or the sea they loved swimming in with their ignorance?

She shook her head. She needed to be more positive; people were reacting better when she was friendly and happy. After a moment, she saw a lone man sitting on one of the benches beneath the row of trees separating the square from the street. He was leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

Mirania debated with herself for a moment if she should approach that man since it didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk about environmentalism. But on the other hand, maybe that would distract him. She figured that there was probably no harm in trying it. Putting on a warm smile, she walked over.

When she was almost standing next to him, she saw that he was older than she had initially thought – maybe in his early forties. The man was obviously well-trained, maybe a professional athlete; a boxer or something like that. He had shoulder-length, brown hair with short bangs.

"Excuse me?" Mirania asked friendly. The man raised his head slowly so that he was resting his chin on his hands. For a moment, Mirania was startled by his very light brown eyes and the scars on his face. "May I hand you a brochure about our organisation, 'Protect Lazulis'? We're fighting against the pollution and destruction of our environment."

The man dropped his gaze to the brochure she was holding out for him. After a moment, he took it and looked over the first page.

"The Arganan Enterprise?" the man asked. He had a rather dark, scratchy voice.

"Yes," Mirania said, nodding, "they're the newest in a long line of businesses who use irresponsible and unethical ways of disposing their industrial waste. I'm planning a protest in front of their main office in two days."

"This is your organisation?" The man straightened and looked up at her, directly in her eyes. Mirania nodded.

"Yes."

"That's impressive. You seem very young."

Mirania couldn't help but smile proudly. "Thank you, but this shouldn't be impressive. We should do what we can to protect our environment." The man nodded, also smiling now.

"That's true." He was silent for a few seconds. "I think I'll come."

"Truly?" Mirania exclaimed happily and also a bit surprised; he was the first today to say that.

"Yes," the man said and nodded. "Maybe I'll also bring the son of a friend if I can convince him. The more people, the better." Mirania could only nod in agreement. She was so happy; today's action was a success!

The man stood up, patted some dirt off his trousers and then smiled at Mirania again. "Good luck with your action here. I'll see you in two days then."

"Yes, see you there."

He threw a quick look on the back of the pamphlet. "Miss Mirania?"

"Yes."

"Goodbye, Miss Mirania." He inclined his head to her and then turned to leave. Mirania grinned broadly, whirling around on her heels, and walked back to the booth where Zael was trying to pin their brochures down to keep them from being blown away. She couldn't wait to tell him of her success.

###

Mirania was elated: twenty people had come to her protest. Nine people who already were members of her group – slightly unwilling members were still members – and the rest were newcomers. It was unbelievable. The red-headed girl Mirania had had a long conversation with two days ago had even brought her sister, her father and the son of their neighbours. They seemed to view this as a sort of family outing. Mirania was happy that they could have fun and work for a better world.

The lonely man had also come and brought a white-haired young man with him. The young man didn't seem to be happy about being here and stayed back. While he didn't seem to like Yurick, he had no problem manning the booth with him; very few people stopped there to get information. That made Mirania sad and a bit angry, but she didn't want to force anybody. She sighed and concentrated more on handing out her brochures again. She could think about this stuff later.

The protest went well; half of the group were walking around with their big signs – Mirania had made all of them herself – and the other handed out information. They were doing good. Especially the man who Mirania still thought was a boxer; he seemed to know much about alternative waste disposal and governmental regulations. He was eloquent and managed to easily engage people in conversation and almost all of those people walked away with a brochure and a smile on their faces.

Sometime during noon they made a short pause for lunch. Mirania used the opportunity to walk over to the man – while stuffing her face with pizza.

"Hello." The man was sitting on the ground, leaning against the Arganan Enterprise building. He was also eating a slice of pizza.

"Miss Mirania," he said and smiled in greeting.

Mirania flopped down next to him and quickly finished her fourth pizza slice. "Mirania is enough. And I never asked for your name."

"Asthar," he answered simply.

"Ah, I never heard that name before. What do you do?" she continued and took another bite of her pizza.

"When I'm not protesting?" Asthar hesitated. "Nothing, at the moment." He turned away from her, looking straight ahead.

"Oh." Mirania dropped her gaze.

"It's nothing bad," he said, though the tone of his voice suggested otherwise. "I just couldn't continue my job."

"What did you do?"

"I was a soldier."

"Ooh…"

"Yes. Things happened and I disagreed with decisions my superiors had made."

"I understand." Mirania nibbled on her pizza. While Asthar claimed that everything was alright, she didn't have the feeling that was true. He didn't look like someone who had found closure.

"Well, now I have time for more important matters." Asthar smiled broadly and his whole demeanour was happy again. Mirania frowned, but ultimately decided that it wasn't really her business. She barely knew him.

"I'm happy you're helping us."

"Thank you." Asthar's eyes seemed to shine and Mirania found that she liked him.

###

The building Asthar lived in was utterly unremarkable. Mirania wasn't sure what she had expected – certainly nothing extravagant – but the plain walls and the ugly balconies still seemed unfitting. Somehow he had seemed like a person who would care about living in a neat place, just as he was always well-groomed.

She shrugged mentally. "Come on," she said over her shoulder to Zael, who was struggling with the heavier one of their boxes. Mirania was carrying the light one with the t-shirts since Zael had insisted on taking the heavy one so it was his own fault.

Mirania deftly entered the building and called the elevator. Zael would appreciate it: Asthar's apartment was on the fifth floor. As soon as Zael caught up to her and they entered the elevator, he set down the box. He took a deep breath. "It's just thin paper. How can it be so heavy?"

Mirania chuckled. After a few seconds, they heard a 'ping' and the elevator door opened. Mirania stepped out of it and looked around. Asthar had said it was the door on their right and there was only one. There was no name on the door or next to it, which Mirania found odd. She knocked.

After a moment, Asthar opened the door and immediately smiled at them. "Come in," he said and stepped to the side.

"Thank you," Mirania answered.

"Just go through." Mirania walked through a short hallway which opened up into the living-room. She hesitated; it was almost empty. But it obviously wasn't because of an spartan style: there was an old couch that looked like it could've belonged to a previous tenant and several carton boxes in a corner. "Turn left." Asthar was suddenly behind her; he gestured down another short hallway. Mirania forced a smile and followed his directions. Hadn't he said that he'd been living here for three months?

Three doors were branching off that hallway. "Straight ahead," Asthar called to her. She carefully opened the door. This room was even more empty than the living-room. There was only one metal cupboard where some books were carelessly stacked. "Just put it anywhere."

Zael pushed past Mirania and let his box just fall to the floor with a loud thud. Zael sighed in relief and shoved the box against the wall. Mirania shook her head with a smile and placed her carton on Zael's. Then she turned to Asthar, who was standing in the door.

"Thank you for letting us store our brochures here."

Asthar shook his head. "It's no problem. I have enough space."

"Yeah, I see that," Mirania answered lowly. Asthar didn't react.

"Yurick has finally snapped," Zael said, laughing. "He threatened to throw us out if we don't get rid of Mirania's stuff. Says it distracts him."

"I've heard that rent is expensive in this city," Asthar said with a frown. "Especially for students." Both Zael and Mirania nodded. "Oh, that reminds me." He smiled again. "Do you want to take home some pasta? I made noodles yesterday for a friend but I went overboard."

"Home-made?" Mirania asked, her voice laced with awe. Asthar frowned lightly and nodded. Mirania sighed with reverence. "Yes please." Zael laughed at her; Asthar threw a questioning glance at him.

"She loves food."

"Hm, I thought so, considering how you wolf down your pizza." He smiled friendly and jerked his head in direction of the hallway. "Come." He led them into the kitchen.

Mirania hesitated in the doorway; in contrast to the rest of the apartment, the kitchen was furnished with love. The appliances were all new, the cupboards seemingly just recently painted in a bright blue, and pots with fresh herbs were lining the window sill. The counters were so clean they looked polished and the three chairs at the kitchen counter seemed to be new as well.

Asthar pulled out two ziplock bags from a tall cupboard. "They're dried and won't take long. Three to four minutes in hot water." He placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Wow, the kitchen is huge," Zael said, looking around. "Our kitchen is maybe a third of this. And thank you." He grabbed one of the bags.

"Thanks. I love cooking and you need a good kitchen for it."

"I love you," Mirania sighed. Asthar startled lightly – Zael just laughed. Mirania was staring at Asthar with wide, shining eyes. After a moment, Asthar cracked a smile.

"I don't feel you appreciate _me_ at all. Am I just a cook for you?" Mirania also started to laugh.

"I would love to eat something you made," she said after their laughter died down.

"Ah, that'll surely happen. I always make to much." Mirania wasn't sure but she thought Asthar sounded strangely sad.

"As poor students, we welcome that offer," Zael said in her stead. "And… Asthar?"

"Hm?"

"Mirania told me that you were a soldier." Asthar seemed to freeze for a second – at least Mirania thought so – but then acted normally again and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"I was."

"Did you also learn hand-to-hand combat?"

"Some."

"Can you teach me a few tricks?" Zael asked eagerly. "Dagran and I were finally booked on Friday. The job's next weekend and since we're going to accompany someone to a club, I wanted to refresh my hand-to-hand skills."

"You're budding bodyguards, aren't you?" Zael nodded. Asthar hm-ed lowly and ran a hand over his beard. "Well, I don't know if anything I learned would help you, but we can try." He smiled at Zael.

Zael grinned broadly. "Thank you."

"Zael, I think we need to leave soon." Mirania threw a short glance at her watch. "Syrenne and Lowell are waiting for us."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Don't forget the noodles," Asthar said. Mirania grabbed her bag and had to force herself to not press them against her chest. She couldn't wait to eat them. "And here's something else for you." Mirania looked up curiously. Asthar opened the fridge and took something out. "My friend's wife makes great Nikuman and I tried out her recipe yesterday." He handed both Zael and Mirania one dumpling respectively.

Mirania immediately took a big bite. Perfectly balanced spices and juicy meat caressed Mirania's tongue and she moaned happily. "Delicious," she said and took another bite.

Asthar laughed. "Shall I pack you some for the way home?"

"I think so," Zael answered in Mirania's stead because she was already wolfing down the rest of the dumpling.

When they finally left Asthar's apartment, their arms were again full with boxes.


	2. Chapter 2

Weehee, next part. I did some revamping with these scenes and added some because I noticed there needed to be more coherence. And no, that's not an excuse for taking so long. I'd never excuse that; I just do it 8D And yeah, the next chapter will probably also take some while. There are some gaps that I still need to fill.

Lil' chapter summary: In which we get to know Asthar better.

* * *

Mirania startled when she heard the apartment door open and fall close at one in the morning already. Blinking and rubbing her eyes, she put the research journal she was reading down and peeked into the hallway. Zael was just slipping out of his jacket.

Yurick was sleeping already so she asked quietly: "How did it go?"

Zael jumped at her words. "Mirania!" he exclaimed. He threw a quick glance at Yurick's door and continued more silently: "Don't startle me like that." He slipped off his shoes and tiptoed over to her, watching his steps; their floor was old and creaky.

"It's only one o'clock," she said.

Zael shook his head. "There was a problem with our client. She wanted to leave early." He dropped his gaze and Mirania wondered why he looked so down. It didn't sound like the client wanted to leave because of him.

"Why?"

"I'm actually not allowed to talk about it," Zael said and trailed off. "But it seems like she met someone she didn't want to see. She's very nice. A very funny girl."

"I see," Mirania said, smiling. Zael liked the girl; he was so easy to read. Though, while she was happy for him, he probably shouldn't get too close to a client. He needed to be professional about this.

"Well, good night, Mirania," Zael said and smiled.

"Yeah, good night." She nodded to him once before closing her door again. But she wouldn't go to bed yet; there still were a few articles she had to read.

###

"Maybe you shouldn't throw your first pay out of the window."

"Oh, Yurick, shut up," Syrenne exclaimed and slapped him on the back. "Or they change their mind 'bout treating us." Yurick rolled his eyes. Mirania only chuckled at their antics. It had been so long since they all had been out together – Syrenne and Lowell were so busy with their jobs and Dagran hadn't had too much free time either. Mirania had been looking forward to this night for days.

Besides, they had much to celebrate; Dagran and Zael had successfully finished their first job, Lowell got a promotion, and Yurick managed to convince his professor to publish his article (even though he was still a student!). And Mirania's last actions with her group had also all gone well. They all deserved to get a few drinks and be merry.

They always went to the same bar which, as Mirania learned at their protest, was owned by Ariela's father. The beer was reasonably cheap and the barmaids already knew Syrenne and her antics. It didn't protect them from being thrown out occasionally, but the bar was very lenient about permanent bans.

"Hi, Mirania!" Ariela called to her as Mirania wriggled towards the bar counter.

"Hello, Ariela, how are you?" Mirania asked when she finally reached her. She avoided touching the sticky counter. The barmaids wiped it practically every few minutes, but when drunk customers and sugary drinks were combined, they didn't have much of a chance.

"A soccer game," Ariela said, grinning, and nodded to the big TV screen in the corner. "Good business, but loud." Mirania nodded; the sound level was higher than normally. "Where are you sitting?"

"The corner over there." Mirania pointed in the general direction. "Five beers and the usual stuff for Syrenne."

"I'll be over in a minute." Ariela nodded and turned, grabbing beer mugs from the cupboard. Mirania wriggled back to the table that the others had secured already.

They sat and chatted for a while – Dagran and Zael telling a bit about their job and Lowell gushing over the new girl in his office. They had a great time. Mirania was sipping at her second beer when Zael nudged her.

"Hey, isn't that Asthar over there?"

Curious, Mirania looked in the direction Zael was indicating. For a moment, she didn't see anything but the backs of random people. When she finally had a clear line of sight, she found him. Asthar was sitting at the back of the bar at a small table. There was another man with him; he seemed to be of Asthar's age. His hair was black and curly, and he was sporting an impressive moustache. They talked lowly and, from Mirania's position on the other side of the room, Asthar seemed gloomy. Mirania frowned.

"D'you think we should say 'hello'?" Zael asked. Mirania contemplated it for a moment; it didn't look like a conversation they should interrupt. But it was also impolite to not greet him.

"Let's wait," she eventually said to Zael. "They look busy." Zael shrugged and joined Dagran and Lowell's conversation again. Mirania periodically threw glances over at Asthar's table. He and the man continued their low talk. Maybe half an hour later, the other man stood up and left. Asthar stayed and stared down into his beer.

Mirania was a bit hesitant; Asthar still looked rather down. On the other hand, the other times she had spoken to him when he looked unhappy, he seemed to like it when she distracted him. Mirania decided that she would just go over for a minute or so. Taking her beer with her, she walked over to him.

"Hello." As he was sitting much closer to the speakers of the TV, he didn't hear her. Mirania tried to repeat her greeting, but in that moment, one team scored a goal and the bar erupted in cheers. She startled at the sudden sound. Asthar did as well and looked up.

"Mirania?" he asked surprised after it had grown marginally quieter.

"Hello," she said for the third time. "Nice to see you."

Asthar smiled and nodded. Mirania found that his smile looked slightly pained. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm here with the others." She nodded towards her friends. Syrenne had climbed on her chair and was waving to someone, probably Ariela.

"Ah, I see." Asthar watched them for a second until he dropped his gaze to his beer again. Mirania shifted from one foot to the other.

"It's funny." He looked up at her. "We've come here for at least a year and I've never seen Ariela here. I was so surprised when she told me her dad owns the bar at the protest." Asthar just nodded, dropping his gaze again.

Mirania felt a tad uncomfortable. Asthar obviously didn't want to talk. She shouldn't push him. "Well, it was nice to see you."

"Yes." Mirania remained standing at the table for a few seconds longer. When she finally turned, Asthar called her back again. "I'm sorry I'm so curt with you." He shook his head. "I'm just–"

"It's alright," Mirania interrupted him. "I've… seen you talking with that man earlier. It seemed to be serious." Asthar's mouth twitched when she mentioned that man.

"He's an old friend." Asthar sighed. "Well, I think it's time for me to leave." He slipped from his barstool and took his half-full beer mug with him. "Don't overdo it." Mirania nodded, smiling.

"Good night."

###

"He can't come." Mirania stared at her cell phone display in disappointment.

"Who?" Zael asked from the other side of the room. He was packing the brochures they wanted to hand out today in a more convenient box.

"Asthar." Mirania looked up, frowning. She felt uneasy. Yesterday at the bar, he hadn't looked well after that conversation. It was surely the reason for his absence.

"Eh? Why?" Zael stopped with his fussing and looked at her.

"He doesn't say. He just writes that he can't come and wishes us good luck." Mirania shook her head. She was jumping to conclusions. Asthar didn't seem the type who could be brought down by an unpleasant talk with a friend. They probably had made plans that night.

"Oh. Well, then we'll take the tram."

Mirania nodded absentmindedly and, deleting the message, walked over to Zael to help. She had been looking forward to talking with Asthar – they always had great conversations – but it wasn't the end of the world. Next time, they could catch up anyway. Still, Mirania felt a strange pressure on her chest.

###

The day after the protest, Mirania was still a bit worried about Asthar. Her thoughts often drifted back to the night at the bar while packing her equipment for her own private action; she had been working together with the owner of a swimming lake, who she knew from one of her protests years back. It was situated at the edge of a beautiful forest and they often had problems with visitors leaving their rubbish in the forest. Mirania had been cleaning the forest together with the owner and his daughter for almost two years now.

On her way to the bus stop, as she was enjoying the late may sun, she wondered what the man had told Asthar. It hadn't seemed like good news. She hoped that Asthar didn't have any problems; he always seemed like he was a good guy. A bit goofy now and then, but in general a good person.

But maybe it was just his friend who had a problem, Mirania figured as she flopped down on the bench at the bus stop. Maybe Asthar's friend had wanted advice or help. Mirania sighed lowly; she knew it was none of her business, but just a little hint would make her stop worrying.

Shaking her head, she leaned back and checked her watch. She was a bit early and the bus was always late anyway. Clasping her hands in her lap, she wondered if she should already eat some of the snacks she had packed.

Just as she had decided to just take a small bite of her sandwich, there was a loud hoot. Startled, she looked up. A silver car was driving onto the bus lane and stopped in front of her. While the window on the passenger's side was still rolling down, Mirania already recognised the driver. Smiling, she stood up and walked over.

"Asthar," she said as she leaned into the car.

"Hello, Mirania." He smiled back. Mirania thought that he looked well again. There were light shadows under his eyes, but it was barely noticeable. "What are you doing here? Can I take you somewhere?"

"Ah, no, thank you. I'll drive out of town."

"Where are you going?" Asthar asked, showing his curiosity openly on his face.

"To the Forestside Lake." Asthar tilted his head in question. "I'll help the owner clean the property."

Asthar nodded. "Well, I could still take you to the railway station at least. There's only one bus driving out there, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then hop in."

"Alright," Mirania answered, grinning. She quickly grabbed her backpack and threw it on the back seats. After taking a seat on the passenger's seat, she thanked Asthar again. "It's always so stuffy in the buses now."

Asthar chuckled as he drove off the bus lane. "A sure sign that it's summer." They stayed silent for a few minutes. Mirania constantly threw glances at Asthar as they weaved through the late office-hour traffic. Asthar truly did look better again, but Mirania was still being pinched and nipped by her curiosity.

When they were forced to stop at a red light, she decided to ask him. "Is everything alright?"

He threw her a short confused look before turning back to the traffic light. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seemed that your meeting with your friend didn't go well…" Mirania saw Asthar's hands tense and his knuckles grow white. "I'm sorry, I don't want to snoop. I'm just worried." He threw another glance at her, making eye contact and holding it. Mirania felt scrutinised, as if he was doubting her honesty. She felt a tad offended; there was no reason to think that she had dishonest intentions.

Their eye contact was forcibly broken by a loud hooting from the car behind them. Asthar quickly threw a glance at the traffic light, putting in bottom gear, and drove off. He cleared his throat in embarrassment before speaking: "I'm quite alright. Don't worry."

Mirania frowned lightly. "Okay."

"Really," Asthar repeated, shaking his head. "It was just a small, private matter."

"Your family?"

Asthar tensed again. "I don't have a family."

They stopped at the next traffic light. This time Asthar kept his gaze glued to the red light. Mirania's heart thumped heavily against her chest. She had heard a lot of pain in his voice – a pain that she knew as well though hers had turned into a soft sadness a long time ago.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't have any family left either," she said softly. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I didn't want to remind you of something painful. I'm sorry I brought it up. I'll shut up now." She straightened in her seat and trained her gaze to the street. "It's turning green."

They were silent again, the whole ride to the train station. As Asthar drove on the short-term parking, Mirania turned to him, smiling. "Thank you for giving me a ride."

He shook his head. "It's no problem. And, Mirania?" She had already unbuckled her seat belt and was grabbing for the handle. She turned her head to him. "I'm not angry that you asked. It's just a difficult topic."

"I know." She dropped her gaze. "Losing your family is hard."

"It's not a family matter. I've lost my family a long time ago," Asthar said with a shake of his head. "My parents died over a decade ago and I have no other relatives. And my second family kicked me out last year. It was just a disagreement with my friend."

"Oh…" She slumped lightly. While he only looked grim and a bit disappointed, she had the feeling that there was more behind this. Especially because his voice sounded so strained when he said "second family". Though maybe she was just projecting and he really was alright. She dropped her gaze.

"You don't need to worry about me, but I appreciate the sentiment." When Mirania glanced up, he was smiling again. "I can't remember the last time a woman was agonising about me."

Mirania laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't lose sleep over you." Asthar sighed dramatically. Shaking her head, Mirania opened the car door and got out. After getting her backpack, she leaned into the car again. "Thank you again."

Asthar just shook his head and waved her goodbye. Still smiling, Mirania closed the door and watched him drive off. Breathing a small sigh, she turned and walked to the bus stop.

###

"I was offered a job."

"Oh?" Mirania asked. She stopped folding her freshly printed brochures and looked at Asthar. He hadn't looked up from his and continued folding the paper methodically and accurately. While Mirania's leaflets were all slightly different, his were perfectly symmetric.

"Yes." Asthar hesitated and leaned back against his couch. They were sitting on the floor of Asthar's living-room since, once again, Yurick had thrown Mirania out. She wasn't angry with him; he wanted to study in peace and in Asthar's apartment there was more space anyway. Besides, Yurick was buying her sweets to make her more compliant.

"You don't want to accept it?" Mirania sat back as well. That was the only reason for his hesitation that she could think of. Though she wondered why he was telling her about it at all.

"I don't know yet." He shook his head.

"Well, I would also rather fold brochures for the rest of my life." As she had hoped, Asthar laughed. Mirania smiled in relief; it wasn't that serious then. And it was a wonder that he was helping her at all; the others tried to get around this – understandably because folding paper grew boring very quickly. She was so thankful that he had joined her organisation; his readiness to do the less fun jobs was a great relief. And it showed his dedication; Mirania respected him greatly for it.

"My friend asked me to work for him." Asthar shifted and started folding again.

"The one from the bar?" Mirania asked carefully. She was relieved when she saw his mouth twitch into a smile.

"No. Another one. He has an agency for bodyguards." He threw an amused glance at Mirania. "Interestingly, a few months ago he employed two young men named Zael and Dagran."

"Really?" Mirania exclaimed, unbelieving.

"Yes," Asthar said, chuckling. "That was my reaction as well."

Mirania shifted to sit cross-legged and watched Asthar again. "Why wouldn't you want to work together with friends?"

"It's not that…" Asthar hesitated for a second. "I've just seen enough combat for the rest of my life."

"Oh." Mirania dropped her gaze. She should've been more tactful.

"It's not the same, I know, but…" He shook his head. "I've taught Zael a few things because he asked, but I didn't want to repeat it."

"But if you don't get a job soon, how are you going to pay for this?" She gestured around.

"Savings," he answered curtly. "But those don't last forever, I know." The sigh Asthar released sounded like it came from the depth of his soul. It made Mirania shudder. "But I also don't know any other job I could do. I know I can fight. But apart from that?"

"You could become a door-to-door salesman."

"What?" Asthar asked unbelievingly, staring at Mirania.

She grinned. "You could sell anything. You'd sweet talk a bit and charm them off their socks like you do at our protests. You'd be the most successful salesman ever." Asthar laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "You'd get the golden vacuum award for your extraordinary performance."

"Kids these days," Asthar said after a straight minute of laughter.

"I'm not a kid," Mirania said, trying to sound only fake-offended, but deep down she was a bit miffed at him calling her a child. "I'm 24."

"I'm sorry." He was still grinning. "Young women these days." Mirania smiled more honestly now. He shook his head and tossed the brochure that he had been holding in his hand the whole time and which was now crumbled aside.


End file.
